O Verdadeiro Lendário Super Sayajin
by Garota sayajin
Summary: Esta história se passa durante a saga GT, e é com a família real sayajin...


O Verdadeiro Lendário Super Sayajin

Prefácio: Esta história passa-se durante a fase GT. Vegeta tem pesadelos horríveis sobre sua filha, que a princípio não dava muita importância, mas depois descobriu que era um pouco pior do que sonhara... Sua filha agora estava tomada pelo ódio e com a ajuda de Brollity, conseguira despertar seus verdadeiros poderes...

Legenda: Bom, como algumas coisas estão em Nihongo, a tradução está entre estes sinais aqui ó .

CAPÍTIULO 1: O Pesadelo de Vegeta

Era mais um dia tranqüilo na Corporação Cápsula. Bulma trabalhava num projeto especial, um robô, que seria utilizado na demonstração da feira de ciências. Vegeta, como sempre, estava treinando na sala gravitacional; e Trunks estava trabalhando-ou fingindo estar. Eis que, de repente, o dia virou noite, e todos sentiram um ki enorme, muito próximo dali.

Vegeta, sai correndo da sala e não pôde acreditar no que via: no céu escuro daquela noite (ou seria dia?) encontrava-se Bra soltando um Big Bang Attack! O seu poder era tão superior à todos que, não deu nem tempo de se moverem, e a Terra explodiu!

Vegeta! Vegeta!

O príncipe acorda suando e desesperado. Olha para o lado e vê Bulma o olhando, muito assustada.

Você está bem-perguntou a linda esposa de Vegeta

Estou, foi só um pesadelo - respondeu Vegeta, com a voz trêmula.

Você gritava muito, com o que você sonhou?

Nada de importante. Agora volte a dormir

Se não quiser contar, azar o seu. Só não me acorde de novo com esses berros- e Bulma deu-lhe as costas e dormiu

Vegeta, mesmo convencendo-se de que era um sonho estúpido, achou melhor ver como estava a sua filha.

Bra, você está aí? Abra a porta!

Nada, nenhum ruído.

Droga Bra abra logo esta maldita porta! E nisso começou a chutar e a esmurrar a porta, que nem uma rachadura sofria. O fato da porta não se mover com a força do sayajin, se dava a uns dos inventos de Bra pro uso doméstico. Seu quarto era todo revestido de um metal tão resistente, que nem um dos sayajins conseguiria quebra-lo-isso tudo com medo de seu irmão xereta fuçasse no seu diário secreto.

Vegeta, o que há com você- perguntou Bulma com irritação em sua voz.

Não encontro Bra em nenhum lugar! Se.- será que alguma coisa aconteceu com ela enquanto dormíamos- os olhos do lindo príncipe estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

Vegeta-os olhos e a voz de Bulma estavam com ar de zombaria - ela foi a uma balada com os amigos... Por que todo este desespero?

Não... Não é nada... Eu só estava preocupado... Não seria bom irmos busca-la nessa tal balada?

Nem pensar! Ela ficaria muitíssimo envergonhada e frustrada com a nossa atitude! Além do mais, não são nem onze horas, para de ser chato e deixa a menina se divertir!

Vegeta permaneceu calado, pensativo. Então se virou para a sua esposa, Abraçou-lhe com carinho e disse:

Você tem razão, vamos voltar a dormir.- e saíram de mãos dadas, pois de alguma maneira, estar com Bulma sempre lhe acalmava.

CAPÍTULO 2: Que Garoto Estranho!

No barzinho mais chique da cidade, encontravam se Bra, Pan e algumas pessoa da escola. Estavam todos bebendo e comemorando a premiação de Bra por ter sido pela 10ª vez a melhor aluna da escola. Apesar de a comemoração ser para ela, a princesinha não estava se divertindo - diversão? Esta palavra nem existia no vocabulário de Bra; pois estava sempre envolvida com uns projetos e raramente saía de seu laboratório-quarto.

A garota apenas observava Pan e os demais caindo de bêbados, rindo "Babacas... Não sei como posso me juntar a essa gente..." Estava terminando o seu copo de "Tiro e Queda" - uma mistura de saquê com rum de laranja quente - quando Pan estava prestes a ter um "pire-paque" de tanto beber. Antes que pudesse falar com a amiga, Pan saiu em disparada ao banheiro. Parecia estranho, mas ver a amiga assim fazia Bra sorrir. Foi ao banheiro ver como estava a situação, quando deparou-se com um jovem rapaz - muito bonito por sinal - lhe observando.

O mais estranho era que ela também não conseguia parar de observa-lo. Era como se um imã a atingisse. Foi neste meio tempo que o rapaz levantou-se e se dirigiu até Bra. Tinha vontade de sair correndo, como faz na maioria das vezes em que um garoto tenta se aproximar, mas não, esse era diferente, tinha alguma coisa nele que lhe chamava a atenção.

Sumimasen com licença princesa- disse o jovem com um belo sorriso

Princesa? – respondeu Bra com um ar de gozação

Soudesu Isso mesmo . És uma princesa. Não só pela beleza única, mas por ser filha do prín... Ou melhor, dizendo, do rei dos sayajins.

Nani O quê – a garota não conseguiu conter a surpresa- Como sabe, como sabe disso?

Ora, minha querida-respondeu o bonitão, com muita doçura na voz- Watashi wa sayajin mo desu Eu também sou um sayajin .

Mas como? Qual o seu nome? De onde veio? Quais são as suas intenções? – a boca da princesa não parava de cuspir perguntas.

Acalme-se meu anjo. Eu...

Bra socorro!... – era a voz de Pan – Eu to passando muito mal, eu acho que... Não terminou a frase, pois havia desmaiado.

Essa não! – resmungou Bra- O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Vá socorrer sua amiga, amanhã nos encontraremos e tudo será esclarecido- disse o jovem com muita confiança em sua voz.

Como pode ter certeza de eu vou? Se não sabe, eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada e não tenho tempo para pessoas inúteis e mentirosas como você.- e Bra lançou-lhe o famoso olhar de desprezo, muito utilizado por seu pai. Aliás, como todos diziam, ela "tinha o corpo e inteligência da mãe, e o gênio do pai".

Bom se não quiser ir, tudo bem- o jovem foi se aproximando da princesa, segurando-lhe as mãos- mas, eu ficaria muito grato se me encontrasse na velha construção, na ilha oeste, as três da tarde. Beijou-lhe as mãos e saiu.

Bra não se movia, estava sonhando, ou não passou de uma brincadeira de mal gosto? Bom, o mais importante agora, era levar Pan para casa e socorre-la.

No caminho pra casa, Bra tentava pensar em algo para enganar Gohan e Videl, pois seu estoques de desculpas, já havia se esgotado. Além do fato de seus próprios pais não descobrirem, uma vez que não idade para beber.

Ficou decidido: iriam as duas para a corporação, entrariam pela janela, e ligariam para os pais de Pan dizendo que ela dormiria lá (de novo).

Ao chegar em casa, Bra tratou de jogar Pan no chuveiro; a garota acordou e estava pálida, ainda sobre os efeitos do álcool. Bra deu-lhe um remédio para estômago e deito-lhe no cochonete. Pan permaneceu lá e dormiu. Bra avisou os pais de Pan que concordaram sem hesitar: a única coisa que exigiam era que estivesse até ao meio dia em casa, pois visitariam o Mr. Satã.

Bra não conseguia dormir, pensava no jovem misterioso. Pensava alto demais " Amanhã ele vai ver só. Se não me convencer..."

Quem vai te convencer?

Otousan... Papai... – a voz da menina era uma mistura de raiva e surpresa- o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? Como entrou?

Ora, você esqueceu de trancar a porta, bakachan! Com quem está preocupada- os olhos de Vegeta pareciam lhe revirar a alma em busca de respostas.

Com o Trunks- a menina sorria, mas por dentro estava era temendo que seu pai descobrisse o ocorrido- Ele... Ele roubou os meus patins novos, mas jura de pés juntos que não foi ele.

Hummm... Resolva isto com ele amanhã, mas nada de pancadaria, senão...

Pode deixar papai. Agora se não se importa, estou com muito sono e...

Hai, hai... Tudo bem, tudo bem... Yasumenasai Boa noite - e deu-lhe um beijinho na testa.

CAPÍTULO 3: Por Que Todo Mundo Ta Bravo Comigo?

Na manhã seguinte, Bra acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e conseqüentemente com um mau humor desgraçado. Olhou o relógio: Uma da tarde! Um

Acorde Pan- disse a garota com raiva- Vá embora, seus pais estão te esperando!

Pan ia dizer algo, mas viu que a amiga estava com cara de poucos amigos. Então levantou-se e foi embora. Apenas um "obrigada" saiu de sua boca

Desceu as escadas. Foi falar com os parentes:

Ohayou Okaasan Bom dia, mamãe. 

Ohayou kawairashi. Bom dia, docinho. Que cheiro é esse-perguntou Bulma com um ar de "eu sei que está aprontando"

Você andou bebendo de novo, né?

Eu... Bem, sabe né?

Não precisa dizer mais nada-retrucou Bulma com fúria nos olhos- Já deu pra perceber... Sabes que não tem idade para isso, e mesmo assim o faz! E não é a primeira vez... Mas desta vez não tem desculpas: Está de castigo, sem nada de aparelhos eletrônicos, digitais, que produzam sons ou luzes... Espero que se arrependa!

Ora...- Bra pensou bem e não respondeu sua mãe. Sabia que se fizesse, o castigo seria pior... Mas pra quê todo este escândalo? Nem tava fedendo tanto assim!

Bra estava realmente nervosa, mas não se abalaria com isso. Tinha coisas melhores com o que se preocupar. Resolveu ir procurar o seu pai. Estava treinando, e ao perceber a presença da filha, lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e disse: "Se não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar me olhando, vá encher o seu irmão ou um daqueles seus amigos idiotas!" Aquelas palavras atingiram Bra como uma estaca no peito. Por que seus pais estavam tão estúpidos com ela? "Deve ser-pensou Bra com ar de rancor e tristeza – pelo fato de eu não lutar, não ser forte como o cabeçudo do Trunks". Vasculhou seu arquivo mental, e não se lembrou de nenhuma vez ver seu irmão levando uma bronca. Nem quando fugia da corporação, largando todo o trabalho para trás.

Foi pro lado externo da casa, iria se esconder no local de sempre, o local que se sentia segura: seu laboratório no formato de castelo, que ganhara antes de seu avô ser assassinado pelos ladrões de geradores. Ao adentrar o seu "castelo", sentiu falta do Dichan, a única pessoa que nunca ficara brava com ela, a única que lhe dava atenção, que acreditava na sua inteligência- sabia que era mais inteligente que seu irmão, bem mais. E lá permaneceu, revirando o seu passado "Ai, que dor de cabeça! Tudo por culpa de ontem, e...Espere! Que horas são?".

Correu para ver que horas eram: 2 da tarde! "É isso! Hoje eu vou descobrir tudo, vou desmascarar aquele verme! Finalmente um pouco de diversão". Então foi para um outro "aposento do castelo", onde tomou um banho quente, enquanto pensava em o que dizer pro panaca. Se arrumou: uma roupa básica, porém não menos bonita do que as outras: uma calça folgada verde musgo, botas marrons, uma blusinha bordô, e uma boina da mesma cor da camiseta. O visual combinava com ela- o que não combinaria com aquele corpinho e aquele rosto? "Pronto. É hora da diversão!". Parou e pensou um pouco: "Mamãe não ia gostar de eu sair assim, sem avisar e de castigo... É por isso que eu devo ir..." Deu um sorrisinho- o que todos conhecem como sorriso sarcástico de Vegeta- e se foi pela janela.

CAPÍTULO 4: O Encontro Traz Mais Revelações Do Que O Esperado

Chegou ao lugar na hora marcada. O jovem já estava esperando-a:

Sabia que viria princesa- disse o jovem com um olhar de satisfação- Está na hora saber da verdade...

Para de enrolar e desembucha logo... Num to a fim de perder tempo com bobagens- falou rispidamente Bra com o famoso olhar de poucos amigos.

Hai... Watashi no namae wa Buroriti desu Certo... O meu nome é Brollity , e como eu já disse, sou um sayajin também. Filho de Brolly, o lendário super sayajin. Tenho dezoito anos e estou para lhe propor um acordo.

Filho de Brolly- a garota não conseguia segurar a surpresa- Propondo um acordo comigo? Por está interessado em mim? Por acaso não sabe que sou fraca, não luto nada- agora seu olhar e voz demonstravam desprezo.

Isso é o que você pensa. É o que fizeram você acreditar, querida- a voz dele parecia não se importar com o descaso da garotaÉ tão forte quanto seu pai, talvez mais do que ele...

Está tirando uma com a minha cara seu mane? Não sou nem mais forte do que a cabeçuda da Pan! Afe, você só diz besteiras!

É natural que não acredite em mim, hana-chan flor , mas eu posso provar isso a você, se claro, aceitar o meu acordo.

Que acordo?

Venha para o meu planeta, case-se comigo. Governaremos juntos um império indestrutível, que nem os imprestáveis dos nossos pais poderão destruir.

Estive espionando seu cotidiano. Seus pais te tratam como lixo, nem ligam se você está viva ou morta. E os amigos... que amigos? Você não tem em quem confiar, detesta todos os seres da escola...

Você... você tem razão...- disse Bra com a voz quase sumindo

Então princesa venha comigo e te garanto que seremos ricos, famosos e indestrutíveis! Agora a voz de Brollity aumentava o tom, revelando um belo sorriso sarcástico.

Não sei não... O meu poder de luta só ganha do poder do Mr. Satã... ´ Como acha que dominaríamos o universo?

Bem... Você é a chave... Querida, o seu poder de luta é superior à todos aqueles sayajins ridículos... Se vier comigo, lhe ajudo a revelar este super poder.

" Não sei não... Isto ta me parecendo loucura... Mas, por que não arriscar?"- Está bem, eu vou- disse Bra decidida- Com uma condição: Se você não me convencer, volto pra cá imediatamente.

Ótimo, não vai se arrepender. Venha, a nave já está pronta pra partir.

E foram. Esta história estava deixando Bra um tanto quanto contente. Saber que poderia ser mais forte do que seu irmão a deixava mais orgulhosa de si mesma... "Mas, então por que papai nunca se interessou pelos meus poderes? Só podia significar uma coisa: "Otousan ga watashi no daikirai desu Ele não gosta de mim... Nem **titi to haha to ani...** Nem meu pai Ninguém gosta de mim. Mas eu vou provar à estes inúteis que eu posso, que sou PRINCESA DOS SAYAJINS!

No planeta **NIHONDIRU**, havia um belo palácio real. Era enorme, feito de diamantes. Os utensílios domésticos e os demais objetos eram feitos de cristal. "Pelo menos, o filho de Brolly preparou um lugar melhor para abrigar um nobre...". Mal terminaram de aterrissar e os escravos de Brollity já puseram o tapete vermelho para a realeza passar. "Tudo é realmente fantástico!"- pensou Bra, admirando o local. Mas jamais diria a Brollity que gostou do lugar... Sabe como é, tem que se manter a fama de orgulhosa...

Os escravos a tratavam com respeito, o merecido respeito de uma princesa, e se saíssem da linha, eram punidos com chibatadas. E Bra não se importava com isso, afinal eram apenas vermes pobres.

Ao adentrarem pelos portões do castelo, Bra foi logo levada pelo jovem sayajin para seu aposento. O lugar era fantástico: tudo ali indicava que quem dormiria lá era uma pessoa pertencente à família real.

Você deve estar cansada- disse Brollity- tome um banho e durma um pouco, logo mais jantaremos... E a propósito: o nosso casamento é amanhã.

Eu quero que você desperte meus poderes sayajins- disse a garota com convicção- Só vim aqui pra isso!

É melhor descansar, pois...

Não, quero treinar agora. Me obedeça cretino ou não vai ter casamento, nem império... E o pai vai ficar furioso de saber que o filho de Brolly me seqüestrou!

"Esta garota ainda vai me deixar doente, mas não posso desperdiçar a chance de ter um reino, O MEU reino". Está bem docinho, como quiser. Nesse momento ele percebe que a garota ta dormindo tranqüilamente... " ¬.¬ Tanto escândalo por nada". E sai do quarto com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

CAPÍTULO 5: O Verdadeiro Poder de Bra aparece

À noite, um dos servos vai ao quarto de Bra lhe falar do jantar. Ela já estava acordada e tomada banho, estava linda, com um vestido amarelo claro, capa branca, luvinhas brancas (iguais as usadas por Vegeta), no peito estava o brasão da família real,e, claro, uma linda coroa de ouro branco.

O que quer inútil- perguntou Bra num tom tão frio quanto seu coração

SÓ, só qu-queri dizer que o jantar está pronto.- disse o servo tremendo

Onde é que se encontra a sala de jantar?

Venha comigo, princesa

Na sala de jantar, tinha um verdadeiro banquete: yakissobas, sushis, sashimis, tofus, missos, oniguiris...Também tinha arroz, feijoada e caipirinha (!)

E também tinha Brollity, a sua espera:

Olá princesa, está com fome?

Tabe o kudasai Coma o quanto quiser cono bangohan wa anata no desu esta janta é pra você... 

Em um minuto Bra já havia devorado quase tudo que estava sobre a mesa. Comia com tanta voracidade, que sentia o gosto da comida. Brollity achou estranho, mas era tão lindo o jeito que devorava o jantar.

Escuta Brollity- disse Bra depois de terminar o jantar- quero me tornar forte agora!

Está bem, venha comigo...

Brollity levou a linda garota a uma sala, onde estava uma grande máquina.

Essa tecnologia é fantástica- disse Bra num dos poucos momentos em que se espantava.

Ente na máquina, anjinho- disse Brollity com a mesma suavidez de sempre- ela fará os seus verdadeiros poderes despertarem.

Sem objeção alguma, a princesinha entrou, sentou e esperou. Brollity ligou a máquina e sorriu para a bela garota, que a seus olhos parecia frágil e indefesa, mas sabia que era um demônio destruidor.

O que está acontecendo- perguntou Bra assustada- Que dor é estaÉ como se estivessem arrancando algo de mim,e... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seu ki era tão poderoso, que explodiu a máquina. Era tão poderoso que nem ela estava conseguindo se conter.

Isso, solte mais... Tenha fúria- dizia Brollity- Sei que você tem muito mais que isso!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!AAAHHHHHHHHH...

Neste momento, o "casal" sayajin é interrompido por uma rajada de energia, vindo de trás deles... Era Vegeta! Mas não estava sozinho. O lindo, maravilhoso, forte, orgulhoso, inteligente e totalmente único príncipe dos sayajins estava com a tropa toda: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan (AFE!), Trunks(EBA!), Kuririn, etc,etc,etc...

O que fazem aqui imbecis- disse Brollity muito nervoso- poderiam ter matado minha noiva!

Noiva- todos disseram

É seus malditos!

O fato é que Brollity não conseguira escapar do ataque de Vegeta e se encontrava ferido.

O que está fazendo com a minha filha- perguntou **Jitinha** ao sayajin desconhecido- responda seu verme maldito!

Nada, ela é que está fazendo tudo sozinha, seu aho!

Ora seu miseravel insolente! Donata wa Quem é você afinal de contas? Sei que é um sayajin, conheço o seu rosto...

Ora príncipe...- o tom da voz de Brollity era de pura zombaria- sou filho daquele que você mais temeu... Brolly!

Nani O quê É É É filho de Brolly? Não pode ser... E Vegeta cai no chão aterrorizado, como da última vez

E e sou desu Mas é ! E agora, se me der licença, eu e sua filha temos um casamento a continuar e...

Não vai não- disse Trunks

Não mesmo-disse Goten

E nisso os dois começam a atacar Brollity, sem efeito.

Ora seus baka- disse Brollity se desviando de todos os golpes desferidos dos rapazes- Não me vencerão com estas técnicas tão primitivas! E nisso lança um Galick-Ho contra os dois, que vão parar longe...

Gotennnnnn- grita Goku- Vai pagar por isso . E voa em disparada ao jovem, mas é interrompido por Big Bang Attack, caindo

Bra... Por quê me ataco... –disse Goku, sem forças. Pof... desmaiou.

Chega Brollity, a luta agora é minha- disse Bra com um sorriso de satisfação- Eles devem pagar pelo que fizeram pelas minhas próprias mãos!

O que está acontecendo aqui papi- disse Pan

Não sei, filha, mas acho que é melhor você voltar pra nave, junto com Bulma e os outros... Aqui ta perigoso- respondeu Gohan

Pan percebeu que seu pai estava muito sério, então resolveu entrar e esperar como mandava.

KAIO KEEENNN!

E os mais fracos ficaram sem enxergar, menos Vegeta e Gohan.

Sabia que não se abateria com um golpe simples, titi- disse Bra

Bra o que está acontecendo filha, por acaso ficou louca? Volte agora para a Terra, sua pirralha mimada!

Cala a boca- disse Bra aumentando o seu ki surpreendentemente- CALA A BOCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1

E ataca o príncipe com golpes tão rápidos que ele nem conseguia se defender. Então Gohan corre até lá para ajuda-lo...

Gohan, não se intrometa ou vai morrer- disse Bra sem se preocupar com os ataques que ele fazia...

Não vou deixar que machuque o Vegeta-san Sr. Vegeta !

Então tomaaaaaaaaa- e dá-lhe uma seqüência de socos... Mas Gohan transforma-se em ssj e começa a se defender dos golpes.

CAPÍTULO 6: A Luta Entre Pai E Filha

Vegeta assiste À luta distante... "Como pôde, Bra? Waze, Bura-chan Por que Bra ?" Mas tudo o que via era ódio e fúria nos olhos da garotinha... Lutava muito bem, muito bem mesmo...porém não deixava de ser uma garotinha... sua filhinha... Ah! Estava tão bonitinha com aquela roupinha de princesa...

Mooorrrraaaaa! – Final Flash!

AAAIIIIII…. Sumimasen, Vegeta-san… Sumimasen… Desculpe Sr. Vegeta, me desculpe 

Hunnnff... Verme inútil... Eu avisei para ficar longe de mim... kerodomo anata wa totemo aho desu mas você tão burro Mereceu a surra que levou...

Pare Bra... Pareeeeeeeeeeeee - e nisso Jitinha se transforma em ssj2. Mas não atacava a garota, apenas se defendia.

Miserável... Vai pagar, vai pagar pelo que fez- gritava Bra

Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – dizia Vegeta

Otousan ga watashi no daikirai desu! Anata to haha... Vo... você me odeia. Você e minha mãe Me deixavam sempre em segundo plano... Só por não saber lutar. Mas você mais uma fez se fu por que agora sou muito mais forte que você!

Pare de dizer tolices, sua baka boba ! Você não é e nem será mais forte do que eu!

É o que veremos... E nesse momento, eis que Brollity surge e diz:

Pare, querida. Se usar mais o seu ki todos nós morreremos...

Argh... cono sayajin wa totemo urusai desu... Argh... Este sayajin faz muito barulho "Mas vou acabar com seu barulho...".

Em menos de um segundo, Bra estava atrás de Brollity. Segurou com uma mão a sua cintura, e na outra apertava o peito do sayajin. Uma grande luz fez-se de lá... e Brollity estava no chão, bastante ferido, quase morrendo...

Waze, Bura-chan Por que, Bra Nós iríamos nos casar e...

Você foi um idiota se pensou que eu iria me casar com você - disse Bra, agora colocando o pé na cara do filho de Brolly - seu dever já foi cumprido... Não preciso mais de você!

Chegaaaaa... Paaaraaaa! – e Vegeta começa a atacar a própria filha. Não sei bem se foi raiva, ou indignação, mas o seu ki aumentara.

Bra recebera todos os golpes, não conseguia se esquivar de nenhum. Caiu. Seu corpo doía e... sangue saía de sua boca. "Sangue... Sangue real sendo desperdiçado por este inútil...".

Vai morrer Tou-san papai ... Vai... Morr... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

O que todos presenciavam, ou pelo menos sentiam, já que estavam temporariamente cegos, era um ki gigantesco, descomunal. E Vegeta olhava tudo aquilo impressionado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Só que o que viu agora era transformação totalmente diferente da dos sayajins comuns: Bra havia aumentado de altura, seus cabelos eram ligeiramente levantados - mas não loiros, da cor natural, seus olhos, melhor dizendo, seu globo ocular havia desaparecido, restando apenas duas cavidades brancas, sem vida...

Há, há, há, há – era Bra com aquele sorrisinho, que dispensa apresentações. "Adeus povo inútil" E começa a distribuir milhares de rajadas de energia, atingindo muitos lugares, inclusive a nave, onde se encontravam a tosca da Pan e Bulmi-chan. Só que Bra não percebeu que Goku, Goten E Trunks já haviam recobrado os sentidos e conversavam com Vegeta...

Há, há, há, ah... Me larga cretinos ou vão se arrepender...

Não te soltaremos até conversar com Tou-san!

Não tenho nada pra conversar com este baka!

Então te apertaremos assim ó!

Aaiiii. Trunks seu cabeção isto ta duendo! Para, para...

CAPÍTULO 7: A Revelação de Bra

Então Bra me explica, filha por que está agindo assim... Waze, hana-chan? (Por que florzinha?) Era Bulma com o seu jeito carinhoso.

Kaa-sané por que... é porque... E Bra começa a chorar, pela primeira vez em seus 13 anos - Desde de que Di-chan e Ba-chan vovô e vovó foram assassinados... Aquele dia, eu não **snif, snif** pude salvá-los eu não tinha forças pra lutar... e você... você brigou comigo aquele dia... me chamou de irresponsável, por que eu devia ter te ligado, ou procurado ajuda voando... mas é que os bandidos me bateram... me bateram tanto que eu desmaiei... quando eu recobrei os sentidos, o laboratório de Di-chan já estava pegando fogo, e Di-chan já estava todo queimado...

Continue filha, continue...

Então os bombeiros chegaram e me salvaram... mas Di-chan e Ba-chan já tinha morrido... e quando te encontrei, você nem, sequer me abraçou. só ficou chorando por causa do ocorrido... eu tava machucada, meu corpo doía, mas ninguém me ajudou... eu sangrava, só que quem ganhou um abraço foi o Trunks... e você dizia: "Não chora filhinho esta coisas acontecem...".

Sumimasen Bura-chan A Bra me desculpe EU Eu...

Cala a boca eu ainda não terminei... Então eu pensei que tava brava por eu não poder lutar, como Titi ou Ani fariam... que eu tinha deixado Di-chan morrer... E o papai, ele disse: "Poderia ter se esforçado mais, poderia ter acabado com aqueles inúteis! Droga Bra, nem parece que é uma sayajin..." Então eu me escondi no meu castelinho e chorei... chorei até não restar nada de lágrima no meu olho... Mas eu vi o vovô... Não o vovô da Terra... Eu vi o Di-chan Vegeta!

Você viu o meu pai? – perguntou Vegeta, assustado; pois nunca seu pai aparecera para ele, nem quando estava para morrer...

Vi... e ele me disse: "Não se abale por estas coisas tão banais, minha neta, todos aqueles que estão lá fora se lamentando são uns vermes malditos que não compreendem o que você passou... Sei que não pediu ajuda porque queria lutar sozinha... ver até onde chegava... por orgulho... orgulho sayajin... Você é um sayajin e age como tal... Não chore, você é a PRINCESA DOS SAYAJINS; e princesas não choram... Escute minha princesa... todos os que estão lá fora te odeiam do fundo do coração deles... e nesse momento querem que você morra... mas, preste atenção, mesmo eu estando aqui no inferno, eu não deixarei que ninguém te faça mal, mas você vai ter que me prometer que vai ser forte... que será mais orgulhosa que seu pai... você é uma sayajin e o resto é apenas sujeira...".

Todos escutavam o relato em silêncio... Não sabiam o que dizer... não tinham o que dizer.

Então, eu tinha três anos e meu coração não esquecia o ocorrido... de alguma forma o vovÔ Vegeta abrira meus olhos para uma coisa que eu já devia ter percebido... E desde então passei a odiar todo mundo... mas não vocês... eu tinha certeza que o Di-chan tinha exagerado um pouco nos relatos... porém, de uns tempos pra cá comecei a entender que TODOS me menosprezavam, que o Di-chan estava certo... qualquer coisa que eu fazia era motivo de broncas e castigos... desde de briguinhas sem graça, até um simples gole de bebida... e lá Bra pro seu quarto "pensar nas bobagens que você fez... Ah Kami-sama, porque você me dá tanto trabalho? Por que não pode ser como seu irmão?" ou "Você deixou sua mãe muito brava, sua fedelhaé melhor obedece-la e ir pedir desculpas ou vai ficar sem comida por um bom tempo!" e ainda por cima tinha que ouvir isso: "A netinha do Goku é tão forte! Que bom, assim a Terra não vai correr perigo no futuro...".

Os olhos de Bra se enchiam de fúria a cada relato desabafado. Estava tremendo de tanto ódio...

Então lindinha - disse Bra com voz de desprezo - O que acha de salvar-se agora? E Bra disparou-lhe uma bola de energia tão grande que não deu tempo de Pan escapar: atingiu-a em cheio, deixando Pan muito ferida e desmaiada.

Goku e os outros foram correndo ver o estado da garota... menos Vegeta e Bulma.

O que foi? Por que não foram ver o futuro cadáver?

Não dou a mínima pra neta de Kakaroto, e você sabe disso.

Tem razão, você não se importa. Talvez se importe com a destruição de todos...

O que você vai fazer?

Isso! Attack... Big…

Essa nãoÉ como nos meus sonhos! Ela vai nos matar, todos nós...

Baaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg!

NÃAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

CAPÍTULO 8: Brollity Finalmente Morre e a Aparição da Super Sayajin

Mas não acontecera nada, o ataque de Bra tinha sido desviado e atingira em cheio um planeta próximo de NIHONDIRU.

Buroriti Brollity Baka! Aho! Waze fez isso?

Não quero morrer, sua magricela sem graça...

Me chamou de quê? Antes que pudesse avançar no rapaz, Bra teve seu poder sugado pelo controle que estava na mão de Brollity. Exatamente como o seu avô fazia com o seu pai...

Seu maldito... Meus poderes... O ki de Bra estava enfraquecendo...

Ora hana-chan se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com Di-chan, foi que se você tem um demônio, controle ele...

Me diga filho de Brolly- era Vegeta novamente- Por que quis minha filha?

Ah, yasashii É simples : ela é forte, muito forte... tão forte, que pude sentir o ki dela à distância quando sua casa foi queimada... Então, entrei lá e bati nela, fiquei impressionado; pois mesmo sem treinamento, ela era dona de um poder incrível, jamais atingido por um sayajin comum... nem o super sayajin...

Você ta querendo dizer que Bra é o...o... o LENDÁRIO SUPER SAYAJIN!

E E Sou desu... Anata wa totemo aho... Um hum, isso mesmo... Você é tão burro... que não percebeu... se explorasse o ki dela mais afundo, saberia disso...

Não to entendendo nada! – disse Goku e Goten

E todos caem pra trás. Brollity com uma enorme gota na cabeça:

Dya... Então como eu dizia... percebi que os poderes de meu pai nem chegavam perto dos poderes dessa garota... Daí eu resolvi deixa-la nervosa, com ódio de todos os terráqueos, de sua família... criei um holograma com o corpo e a voz de seu pai, dizendo pra ela o que ele diria exatamente... E passei a encontrar um cientista que construísse este controle pra mim... Com o controle pronto, voltei á Terra e vi que ela se encontrava mais amarga do que quando a deixara... o momento era esse! Convenceria-a casar comigo, teriamos um grande império... e filhos... muitos filhos... filhos tão fortes que ninguém no universo seria capaz de relar um dedo neles...

Ora seu maldito! Vai morrer, vai pagar pelo que fez a minha Bra...

E Vegeta voa até o jovem e começa a golpeá-lo com todas as forças... inutilmente... o poder de Brollity é superior à de todos eles...

Escuta, Vegeta... – era Goku falando - Eu não entendi nada do que esse cara ta falando, mas sei que é uma pessoa ruim, e que os nossos poderes são muito inferiores aos dele. E além do mais, acho que isso é um assunto de família, portanto, vou até a Terra deixar Pan, Gohan, Kuririn, Yancha...

Ta Kakaroto, eu sei quem veio conosco...

Puxa Vegeta, como você é esperto...

Todos caem novamente pra trás, inclusive Brollity.

Então to indo... keredomo mas , volto logo para te ajudar... E desaparece com outros, deixando apenas Vegeta, Trunks, Bra e Bulma...

¬.¬ Como pode um ser tão burro ser um sayajin? – disse Brollity novamente com aquela gota.

Então você criou tudo isso... Você me usou.. Brollity, seu maldito insolente! Vai sofrer por isso, vai pagar... Vai PAGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

De novo o ki de Bra começa a aumentar... aumentar... aumentar... até o controle explodir... o controle, a nave, o palácio... e Bulma, Trunks saírem voando com a força daquele ki...

Brollity seu miserável... não devia brincar assim comigo, com as minhas lembranças... com os meus dois Di-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Pare, Bra querida... está destruindo nosso castelo... e Ahhgggrrr...

Brollity tinha sido atingido com golpes na velocidade da luz... O sayajin espertinho apanhava mais do que mulher de malandro... Eram tantos socos e chutes... E ele nem conseguia desviar... Vegeta e Trunks quase que não conseguia ver os golpes... Mas viram quando Brollity começou a usar todos os poderes... E a luta se equilibrara...

Otousan... Vamos ajudar Bura-chan!

Iie Torankusu Não Trunks Kono fuaiti wa Bura-chan no desu... Esta luta é de Bra 

O impacto que os golpes causavam eram incríveis, e estavam destruindo o planeta. Foi então que...

AHHHGGGGRRRR... Bura-chan ga suki desu Eu gosto de você, Bra ...

0.0 Que jeito mais esquisito de demonstrar isso... – disse Trunks

CAPÍTULO 9: Final Feliz?

Vegeta já estava ao lado de Bra. Estava muito ferida, havia sangue e hematomas por todo o seu corpo... O vestidinho de princesa estava todo rasgado e vermelho... A coroa... Ih, eu esqueci de dizer que era na coroa que estava o controle de Brollity... Foi mal...

Todos caem novamente pra trás... " É humilhante ter uma escritora dessas pra redigir nossa história... a história da família real sayajin..."

Eu li isso Vegeta... e é melhor você ficar quieto... ou te descrevo como uma mulherzinha... e faço Brollity reviver... e tiro os seus poderes...

Hunf...

Então, como escrevia, Bra estava quase pra morrer... olhou para seu papai, lindo por sinal, e disse:

Sumimasen, tou-san... Eu não devia ter acreditado naquele panaca...

Não diga isso, Bura-chan... Eu também tenho que te pedir desculpas... Eu não te dei o carinho necessário... Sumimasen... Hana-chan!

OH kawairashi onnanoko... Oh menina Linda Sumimasen…

Não se desculpe kaa-san… A culpa é minha.!

E nisso o planeta NIHONDIRU começa a pegar fogo... logo logo, irá explodir...

Essa não- exclamou Trunks - Não temos mais nave para fugir... Tou-san nós vamos morrer!

Droga! Onde está Kakaroto quando a gente precisa desse inútil!

Oiê! Eu demorei muito- era Goku

Sim, mas o que queremos agora é...

Sabe o que foi? – de novo Goku interrompendo Bulma É que eu tive de dar sementes dos deuses para a Pan, o Yancha, o Kuririn, o Gote...

Gokkkkuuuu- gritaram todos – Nós já sabemos!

Puxa vida como vocês são inteligentes...

¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ (gotas nas cabeças dos demais sayajins)

E além do mais, eu parei para comer alguma coisa...

Ta tá, chega de conversa - disse Jitinha, com autoridade - Ande Kakaroto, leve-nos de volta pra Terra!

Hai sim 

E Kaka..., quero dizer Goku os teletransportam para a Terra (Como sempre antes da explosão do planeta NIHONDIRU).

No hospital:

Kaa-san, a Pan morreu? – pergunta Bra, ainda bem machucada.

Iie, Bura-chan... Graças a Kami Sama ela sobreviveu...

" Droga... Kami-Sama espera eu me recuperar e você vai ver o que vai te acontecer... aoi baka Seu boboca verde ...

Owaridesu... FIM... 

Notas da autora: Bom povo, esta é a minha primeira fic.. Espero que gostem! Bom a idéia surgiu depois de eu assistir o filme do Brolly... Fiquei decepcionada com o Vegeta... Apesar de ser o meu favorito... Então resolvi criar uma revanche, mas parece que a Bra foi a que mais apareceu; isso porque ela é praticamente inútil no DBGT... Isso também é decepcionante, uma vez que ela também é um sayajin, meio por sinal, e é mais fraca do que desgraçada da Pan!

Outra coisinha: O nome do planeta NIHONDIRU ( eu não me canso de escrever este nome! . ) é uma mistura de Nihon Japão com Buradiru Brasil , por isso que os sayajins falam meio japonês meio português (se bem que o português é o que mais aparece, já que o meu nihongo idioma japonês é uma porcaria! ).


End file.
